Rambunctious Pumpkin Saved
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: Sugar Rush things never stay quiet for long. Especially with the prankster of it wanting attention from the one girl that will happily hurt him. Vanellope won't let her... maybe.
1. Double Stripes No Fun

**Author's Note: **I LOATHE this ship deeply. I'm completely OBSESSED with VanillaButter. Yet I couldn't resist creating this one-shot as a present. For his sake I will deal, this ship isn't "bad", it needs SOME attention 😂😂

I know it's early because it's not the 7th but... HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY W.R WINTERS! Love you lots, hope you have many more great blissful birthdays. 🌸🌸🌸🌸🎉🎉🎂🍰

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**All Forms of Love:**

_**Mach Tails: **_Yes I get that a lot. It was supposed be symbolic. They ARE soulmates. But soulmates DON'T always mean lovey-dovey romantic love. The two can still be so close, unbreakable bond but marry and romantically love other people. Me-Wow you read my profile... fully?! THANK YOU FOR THAT! Understandable it suprised you than good. Hmmm... I won't lie criticism weather good or bad I don't care for. Thanks tho it's consideration.

_**Thundering Lord: **_Most definitely Adrigami is better. 🌸🌸 Wonderful I got Angel down sweetly. Yey, he'd be possessive of HIS Cecilia. Of course they would be by that point. Yes, the two will always have one another's back. It's just thank pink it's NOT romantic.

**Run Cholé Run:**

_**GirlPower54: **_I get that. Many thought it wouldn't be. Cholé will definitely try. Of course Lieutenant Roger won't agree. I guess suprises are worth it. Personally I LOATHE them.

_**Guest: **_I hope it is too.

_**Thundering Lord: **_Yep Edwin has. If your curious about him check out **Mach Tails** Cholé up to something, when is she not is the true question. 😂

_**Mach Tails: **_Huh that's a CATTASTIC idea. Tho not connected but separate ones. I'll definitely credit you fur it. She really needs punishment badly. I could so see it, the sisters with Canon Class AND OCs confronting her differently. Oh that's a relief. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hmmmm good point, yea expelled seems "fiting" coming from her.

_**W.R Winters: **_Yea but inspiration hit, had too. Leaving things to the imagination I was alright for the time. Okay... THAT. WAS. RUDE! Sure Raymond Roserade is physically and mentally intimidating MORE than MB. So what if Bourgeois is "wealthier" it doesn't matter when you DON'T have respect, genuine likability, nor the RIGHT influences. To make one "powerful". This - though I guess it's pointless to argue realism and logic in this universe. - line is HUGE duh. 😑 Edwin, we will see more of him. Oh definitely the sisters are so wild cute cards... out for fun NOT revenge mostly. 😂😂

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**Vanellope:** Holy mother of monkey milk, Sakura asked us to do the disclaimer._

_**Rancis:** Lady Sakura does NOT own us or anything in Wreck-It Ralph franchise. *Mumbles lowly: I wish she did. Than Nelly and I would be together. Even in that dreadful Slaughter Race, that took her away from me.*_

_*Tightly hugs Rancis when hearing him*_

_**Vanellope: **Don't forget Pinky's OC Dobrina SprinkleNut. Now Fluggs don't__ get all sad. We are always connected-_

_*Double doors open revealing a smirking Gloyd, whom rips Vanellope away from Rancis*_

_**Gloyd:** Sorry Brit Boy but here Miss Prez is MINE!_

_*Sakura enters from the hidden pink certains, beside the doors*_

_**Sakura:** *Sweet Smile* Oh Orangboar... Date at Tappers before it all starts hmmmm?_

**_Rancis:_**_ WHAT?! LADY SAKURA BUT YOU-_

_*Gloyd smiles brightly rushs out pulling a protesting Vanellope towards Game Central Station, __Sakura side hugs Rancis trying to comfort him, tho he's confused badly*_

**_Sakura: _**_Rancis... I'm NOT letting my VanillaButter down. Trust me, __your Nelly will come back quicker than you think._

_*Sakura happily shows one of Calhoun's guns. Rancis steps back a few feet.*_

**_Sakura:_ **_If your mother asks, tell her the truth... I'm shooting down one disgusting Cy-Bug._

_*Sakura giggles checking the gun* _

_**Rancis: **__*Smiles Nervously* Of course Lady Sakura, right away ummm thank you._

*Sakura smirks calmly walking out towards Tappers*

_**Rancis: **__*Turns nervously to the audience* Riiigghhhttt... apologizes everyone. While Lady Sakura goes to have a happy chat with Gloyd, let us all relax and READ!_

* * *

Dobrina SprinkleNut sits relaxing in the Candy Cane Forest, her black jacket clothed back rest comfortably on a pink candy cane tree. Button nose happily buried in a book. When suddenly it's swiped clean out her hands...! Pale pink eyes widen behind her black oval-rimmed glasses. Rosy cheeks turn darker as she turns to see her book thief. It's... GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!

She hastily stands up screaming "ORANGEBOAR, YOU JERK! Give back my bo-" She starts...

"Be happy I saved you from boredom." Gloyd cuts her off smiling brightly, shaking the book in his hand, brown eyes filled with mischief. "Come on Miss No Fun, stop reading and finally have some fun." He rushes towards a candy cane tree. Her book still held in his hand, tho based on his quick climbing on the tree trunk it won't be for long.

Dobrina's dark pink boots make a mad dash for the tree. Pale pink eyes locked on her book, Gloyd continues his "fun". "IF YOU DROP IT, IN TAFFY YOUR GOING TO WISH I WASN'T UNLOCKED!" Her shouts only seem to make the Halloween-themed racer burst out laughing.

Climbing higher and higher, Gloyd hangs from a branch by his hands, feet dangling he smirks at Dobrina. Her snowy complexion gets paler (if possible) at the sight before her. "YOU IMBECILE! THAT'S A DOUBLE STRIPE, WHERE'S MY BO-" She shouts in horror.

"Relax," He starts rolling his brown eyes at her uptight attitude. "It's inside my ha-" He's cut off by the flashing double stripe, once twice than GONE! Both Sugar Rush Racers scream, Gloyd freaks out as he's hat files off as he's free falling. When suddenly... bluish glitchy pixels form near him.

They materialize to form Vanellope von Schweetz. The president of Sugar Rush.

"I got ya scaredy cat." Light hazel eyes sparkle, pulling him closer as Vanellope gitches to a close tree branch. Glitching safely to it, Gloyd hugs Vanellope gratefully. She's suprised but hugs back quickly.

"Dang, first Stink Brain now you. Gloyd mind helping set up a "Watch Out for Double Stripes" lecture with me?" Vanellope asks smiling, after releasing the hug. Gloyd feels his pumpkin-less brown hair, as he blushes glances at the ground beneath him easily answers.

"No prob, you got me Vanellope. Hey! Did you see where my hat went?" He's tries for causal but his voice shakes. Brown eyes scan the area tree tops behind them. Before the president can answer. Dobrina does tho unaware of what they discussed.

"Vanellope, my book was stolen by this lunatic. Please help me find it." Pale pink eyes plead staring at Vanellope up high. Vanellope looks down black eyebrows scrunch together, she turns to her right looking at the hatless racer.

"You swiped and hid Bookie's stuff?"

Gloyd shrugs, nervous grin plays on his lips. "She needs more fun. Always breathing down books like she die without them."

Vanellope rolls her eyes turning back to look down at Dobrina. "Don't worry Bookie, Candy Corn Crazy here and I'll help ya." Without warning Vanellope grabs Gloyd's wrist and starts leaping from branch to branch. Finally touches the pink dirt forest ground, Orangboar drops to his back looking up at the cotten candy clouds in relief.

Hovering over him unnoticed, the girls share equal glares at him. Brown eyes downcast to find Vanellope's mint hoodie arms crossed as Dobrina looks like diet-cola mountain ready to blow. "Whoa girls, no need to stare. If you want a piece of pumpkin pie just tell me." Gloyd winks at the two.

Dobrina fakes her swooning. Hands on her rosy cheeks bashful. Gets down on her knees slowly atop of him smiling. "Mmmmm, that offer sounds delicious Gloyd..." She leans her button nose towards him. He smirks smug "You're welcome, Dobrina glad I was able to relax yo-" She swifty grabs his orange jacket collar smiling innocently.

Vanellope laughs begind Dobrina. Highly amused the great prankster fell for the bookworms' fake out.

"If my book isn't found before the arcade opens, Rancis and The Swizz will the only boys playable here. Got me Corn Brain?" Dobrina looks down into his scared brown eyes hidden malice sparking in hers.

All Gloyd does is shake his head 'yes' not go enough for SprinkleNut. "I'm sorry what? You want me, to what? Drag you to Game Central Station and painfully harm you." Dobrina smiles brightly at that thought.

She feels Vanellope lay her hand on her black jacket shoulder giggles in between. "Alright, alright Bookie. Let Gloyd go now. Beat him on the tracks or have Rancis hide his prank suppiles. Let's go find your book okay?" The president states calmly.

Releasing Dobrina's shoulder, she in turn drops the Halloween racer to the ground. Dust lifts into the air as he hits the floor. Her long hot pink braided ponytail sways in the winds as she moves ayead. Dobrina's voice carries staring ahead.

"Thank you Vanellope. True I could go see Rancis and make him pay some other way." The donut themed racer smiles unseen as she walks on. Gloyd punches Vanellope lightly in the shoulder. "Thanks a ton, Prez I swore Miss No Fun was going to turn me into pumpkin pudding."

Vanellope slings her right arm over his left shoulder. "Breath Gloyd, I wasn't going to let Bookie break you. Unless it's on our tracks, now come on let's go find your hat." Vanellope walks on following Dobrina.

Gloyd watches her black ponytail whip the winds, he smiles. "Thanks Vanellope." He says to himself rubbing his hatless brown hair lightly, running to catch the girls.

* * *

**THE END!**

_*In walks a smug looking Vanellope and pouty Sakura*_

_**Rancis: **What happened? No wait, Nelly you took care of him._

_*Vanellope tackles Rancis to the floor in a hug*_

_**Sakura: **__Yup, your girl did. I got to Tappers and what do I see..._

_*VanillaButter turn from Sakura whom sighs trailing off, she stares at Vanellope*_

_**Vanellope: **__Yea yea, I poured root beer on his head, while he was blind for a sec whacked him with bar stool._

_*Rancis turns from his Nelly to Sakura, eyebrow raised*_

**_Rancis:_**_ Your upset because Orangboar was left alive mmmmm._

_**Sakura: **__OF COURSE I AM! OH MY DAMN CHERRY BLOSSOMS! I COULD HAVE DELETED HIS WORTHLESS BUTT-_

_*VanillaButter walk away arm in arm smiling, leaving Sakura to rant unaware*_

**_VanillaButter:_**_ See you all around, maybe_

* * *

**THE END!**


	2. Pumpkin Pie at Last

**Author's Note: **Yes I know, shocker inspiration hit for a second chapter. But hey it's worth it. Gloyd/Vanellope fans better appreciate my heart's sacrifice.

**WARNING:** Vanellope's kart was (sadly) never given a name, so I'm going with 'Candy Treasure'.

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Rambunctious Pumpkin Saved:**

_**Agent BM: **_I know sorry, things have been crazy and annoying. Good, had to try my hand for once.

_**W.R Winters: **_Glad I was able to suprise you. Besides Wreck-It Ralph needs more attention fanfiction wise. 🌸🌸🌸🌸 Again Happy Early Birthday. Thanks for that. No it was a Vanilla Pumpkin NOT well... Pumpkin Donut (I guess?) Yep I was, sorry but I LOATHE it. I'm thankful you liked your gift. LOVE the sweet pun. Your very welcome Wolfie.

_*Gloyd waves hello to the audience*_

_**Gloyd: **Hey people, Sakura actually thinks Vanellope and I ARE made for one another. She was only joking before. She was so sorry too._

_*A gagged and tied to chair Sakura screams said chair shakes in place*_

**_Sakura:_**_ *Unheard gibberish* SICKO! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS-_

_*Gloyd nervously chuckles turning back to the audience*_

**_Gloyd:_**_ Welllll... on with the chapter. Grab some candy and chill out. Oh and... W.R Winters man, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks for your VANILLA PUMPKIN LOVE!_

* * *

It's been a week since the 'Swiped and Lost' incident. Gloyd harvest his pumpkin patch still adrenaline rushing through him, from just today's Random Roster Race. _'Miss No Fun is damn crazy.' _Orangeboar thinks flashbacking to it all, raking up pumpkins and bits of corn.

_As the 15 racers get ready for the start of the triple R. Gloyd turns from his kart the Kernel, to the left far corner sees Dobrina checking her pink frosted wheels on her Sassy Sprinkles. Pale pink eyes turn feeling someone watching her. Dobrina looks around her fellow racers smiles at Rancis whom doesn't notice because he's checking his mirror out. _

_She giggles when Rancis suddenly looks up towards Vanellope in her view box popcorn fans going crazy as she chats with Sour Bill. His sky blue eyes don't look away from Vanellope. Dobrina smiles happily at that. Still feeling someone watching her, pale pink eyes scan the karts quickly when she lands on brown eyes and a pumpkin hat._

_Narrowing her pale pink eyes Dobrina displays with her left hand a thumbs down and slit throat at Gloyd. He gulps looking away from her. Swifty opens his mouth to shout something to her when- "HEY MY FELLOW RACERS!" Vanellope's voice easily halts him. Everyone looks up at their president._

_"Great and sweet racing today guys. Keep up that energy now, we all paid soooo let's get ready to ppplllaaayyy!" Vanellope shouts glitching into her Candy Treasure kart. With that and 3 count down the triple R was zooming out._

_Swizzle turned his Tongue Twist avoiding a green gumball falling towards him in Gumball Gorge. Yet it slams into Crumblina's Tira-Missile disqualifying her as she goes flying off the road. More disqualifies happen quickly after... HIS own disqualification he should have known Dobrina want to cream him literally._

_"ORANGEBOAR, NEVER PLAY WITH MY BOOKS!" The donut themed girl yelled as her Sassy Sprinkles unleashed it's Sweet Seekers: jelly fulled mini donuts. As they locked on making contact to his Kernel kart it lose a piece of itself until Gloyd was out of the race. _

Gloyd shivers back to reality, lightly digging out a pretty large candy corn. When suddenly a female voice is heard.

"Hey Gloyd," Vanellope shouts walking up. "Sweet news, Bookie won't be out to break your code anymore." She explains smirking. Hazel eyes stare into his brown ones.

He blinks still listening yet forced to turn away to hide his blushed cheeks. "Cool, thanks. So how'd you-" She burst out laughing. "I said 'if you continue with Gloyd's unnecessary torture, I'm closing the library for a mouth.' Let's say Dobrina felt dizzy after that."

Gloyd lightly grasps Vanellope's left hand smiling down at her. "Thanks Miss Pres. Glad you got my back." Vanellope punches his left shoulder smirking smug. "Well a doy, of course I would Gloyd. No one messes with my pumpkin crazy but me."

She hugs him tightly, kissing his nose. She glitches away chuckling at Gloyd's lovestruck dazed expression. The president takes Gloyd inside his house for some of his pumpkin pie.

* * *

**THE END... FOR REAL!**

Oh in case you didn't get it, when Vanellope says 'Dobrina felt dizzy' it means she fainted.

_*Sakura slams herself onto the floor, the chair shatters*_

**_Gloyd:_**_ *Backs away slowly, smiling scared* Hey, now Sakura let's talk about this..._

**_Sakura:_**_ *Smiles TOO sweetly* Gloyd relax, I'm not going to hurt you... when I'm through with you your going to wish I deleted you!_

_*Gloyd runs away screaming, Sakura chases fueled by her love of VanillaButter*_

**_Sakura:_**_ VANELLOPE ISN'T YOUR GIRL! SHE LOVES RANCIS! ORANGEBOAR YOU BETTER RUN!_


End file.
